onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison
|rname = Ushi Ushi no Mi, Moderu: Baison |ename = Ox-Ox Fruit (4Kids); Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model (Viz); Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Form (FUNimation) |meaning = Cow |first = Chapter 135; Episode 81 |type = Zoan |user = Dalton }} The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a bison hybrid or a bison at will. It was eaten by Dalton. Etymology *''Ushi'' is Japanese for "cow" or "ox", as bisons are part of the same subfamily as cows. *While the kanji is written as , the pronunciation remains as baison, the Japanese way to pronounce the species' name. *In the 4Kids dub, this fruit is simply called the Ox-Ox Fruit. *In the Viz Manga, this fruit is called the Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model. *In the FUNimation dub, this fruit is called the Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Form. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength this fruit grants, as demonstrated by Dalton, is that the user is granted two extra forms to transform into: a full bison form and a human-bison hybrid. This gives him enhanced physical capabilities, similar to a real bison's or even more. Using this as an advantage, Dalton possesses incredible strength and speed, to the point of creating afterimages. This fruit has no known weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage This fruit's added physical capabilities allowed the user to become much more deadly when fighting. Dalton has used the fruit's powers primarily for combat purposes. While it does provide increased strength, Dalton's usage of the powers are more oriented to the increased speed, dodging bullets and creating afterimages to swiftly strike down multiple targets. * |Fidoru Banfu|literally meaning "Fiddle Assault"}}: Dalton transforms into his bison-human hybrid form and then charges at his opponent with incredible speed, slashing them with his peculiarly-shaped spade. He can take out multiple opponents with this technique. This was first used on some of Wapol's soldiers. The name Banff refers to the Banff National Park, the oldest national park in Canada, containing the Canadian portion of the Rocky Mountains. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Fiddle Bam. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub of the anime, the fruit's name was changed to Ox-Ox Fruit in order to cater to an English-speaking audience. While this is technically correct, due to the lack of any words suggesting otherwise, the name in the 4Kids dub technically implies that Dalton turns into an ox instead of a bison. While the words "ox" and "bison" can sometimes be interchangeable, they usually refer to two different breeds of bovine. The Viz Manga and FUNimation dub avoid confusion by calling it the Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model and Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Form, respectively. Trivia *This Devil Fruit's ability was never seen or mentioned during the Episode of Chopper Plus film. *This is the first Zoan to appear in the series. References External Links *Bison – Wikipedia article about bison in general. *Ox – Wikipedia information about oxen. Site Navigation fr:Ushi Ushi no Mi, modèle: Bison it:Cow Cow modello bisonte ru:Уси Уси но Ми, модель: Бизон pl:Krow-Krowowoc, Model Bizoni Category:Zoan